Gallifrey
'Gallifrey ' was the homeworld of the Time Lords. (TV: The Time Warrior) It was believed to have been destroyed in the Last Great Time War (TV: Dalek) but was later discovered to be frozen in a pocket universe, surviving the war. (TV: The Day of the Doctor, The Time of the Doctor) The literal translation of Gallifrey was "They that walk in the shadows". (PROSE: The Pit) Location Gallifrey was located in the constellation of Kasterborous, at galactic coordinates 10-0-11-00:02 from Galactic Zero Centre. (TV: Pyramids of Mars, Death in Heaven) Several accounts placed it more or less at the centre of its galaxy. (PROSE: The Devil Goblins from Neptune, PROSE: Interference - Book Two, PROSE: Human Nature) Indeed, I.M. Foreman once specified to the Eighth Doctor that it wasn't in "the exact dead centre, but it's as close as you can get without ending up in a black hole". (PROSE: Interference - Book One) According to another account, the Eighth Doctor explained to humans Grace Holloway and Chang Lee that Gallifrey was "on the other side of your galaxy" and "250 million light-years away" from Earth. (TV: Doctor Who) A Time Lord who came to speak to the Third Doctor said that he had just travelled "29,000 light years". (TV: Terror of the Autons) Another account put Gallifrey 30,000 light-years from Earth. (PROSE: The Devil Goblins from Neptune) Gallifrey had the alternative name, "the Shining World of the Seven Systems". (TV: The Sound of Drums) At one point, Gallifrey was removed from the time lock during the Last Great Time War and relocated to near Earth with potentially devastating consequences for the latter planet. It returned to the time lock when the Tenth Doctor shot at the diamond which connected Gallifrey to Earth. (TV: The End of Time) At the end of the Time War, it was then frozen in time in a pocket universe for its own protection by "all thirteen" incarnations of the Doctor. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Astronomical data Size Gallifrey was several times larger than Earth. (TV: The End of Time) Gallifrey's system Gallifrey was in a binary star system. The second star seemed to rise in the south in the morning, making the mountains glow. (TV: Gridlock) The main star was large and golden red. (AUDIO: The Forever Trap) The system contained five other planets (TV: The Invasion of Time), among them Karn (TV: The Brain of Morbius) and Polarfrey, and an asteroid named Kasterborous the Fibster. (PROSE: Lungbarrow) Satellites Gallifrey had at least two large moons and a ring system, similar to Saturn in Earth's solar system. (COMIC: Agent Provocateur) One of the moons was the copper-coloured Pazithi Gallifreya, which shone so brightly it could be seen during the day. (PROSE: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible, Lungbarrow) Gallifrey's moons perished with the Daleks when Gallifrey disappeared. (COMIC: Agent Provocateur, TV: The Day of the Doctor) Landscape From orbit, Gallifrey was rust-coloured, with brown lakes and grey clouds. (PROSE: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible) Following the Last Great Time War, it was still rust and brown coloured, but had a more volcanically active appearance. (TV: The End of Time) Susan Foreman once described it as "a brown, green, snow-capped planet." (AUDIO: The Beginning) From the planet's surface, it boasted an orange sky, snow-capped mountains, fields of red grass, and trees with silver leaves. These reflected the morning sunlight, making it look like the forests were on fire. (TV: "A Desperate Venture", Gridlock) There were also green forests, golden fields and red deserts (PROSE: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible), but overall it seems to have been a much drier world than Earth. (PROSE: Lungbarrow) The Sixth Doctor once declared the climate to be "like the Serengeti all year round". (PROSE: Spiral Scratch) There was also a river called Lethe. (AUDIO: Master) The wastelands around the Capitol were referred to as "outer Gallifrey" by the Time Lords. (TV: The Invasion of Time) Known geographic features Regions * Wild Endeavour (continent) ** The Capitol ** The mountains of Solace and Solitude * The Death Zone ** The Tomb of Rassilon * Southern Gallifrey * City of Arcadia Mountains * Mount Cadon * Mount Lung * Mount Perdition * The Never-Ending Mountains of Solace and Solitude (TV: The Sound of Drums) Rivers, lakes, and oceans * Cadonflood River * Lake Abydos * Lethe river History of the planet ship approaches Gallifrey. (TV: The Invasion of Time)]] Gallifrey was duplicated eight times to create the Nine Gallifreys. It was used both to confound its enemies and as a place of refuge. Gallifrey was still destroyed by the Eighth Doctor (following involvement from Faction Paradox) during the Second War in Heaven. (PROSE: The Ancestor Cell) It was later recreated. (PROSE: The Gallifrey Chronicles) On the final day of the Time War, the Time Lords, now led by Rassilon, broke the time lock to materialise Gallifrey in Earth's skies in 2009, thinking the Doctor would precipitate their ultimate demise on that final day through the Moment. However, the Tenth Doctor sent the planet, Time Lords included, back to its doomed fate, by breaking the link that brought the Time Lords to Earth. (TV: The End of Time) Gallifrey was thought to have been destroyed by the Doctor in the Time War (TV: The End of the World, Dalek) but was frozen in time in a pocket dimension by the first thirteen incarnations of the Doctor. The vast majority of the Daleks died in the crossfire when Gallifrey disappeared. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Alternative timelines In an alternative timeline, Rassilon failed to finish the Eye of Harmony before his death and Gallifrey never achieved time travel. (AUDIO: Forever) In a timeline Timothy Dean showed John Smith to prevent him giving the Aubertides the pod containing Time Lord biodata, the Aubertides had conquered Gallifrey. (PROSE: Human Nature) In another alternate timeline created by the Sirens of Time, the Knights of Velyshaa conquered Gallifrey. However, the Fifth, Sixth and Seventh Doctors, with the help of the Temperon, averted this. (AUDIO: The Sirens of Time) Major settlements . (TV: The Sound of Drums)]] * The Capitol (sometimes also called "Gallifrey" or "the Citadel") was Gallifrey's largest city, the home of most of the Time Lords. * Olyesti * Arcadia, Gallifrey's second largest city, which was protected by a large number of sky trenches. It fell during one of the final and biggest battles in the Time War. Native species Gallifreyan flora Gallifrey had a wide variety of plant life, ranging in colour from silver to green and golden. Known plant species included the Schlenk Blossom, (PROSE: Island of Death) ulanda, (PROSE: Blind Fury) and the Madevinia aridosa. (PROSE: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible). The Master's father's estate was lush with red grass. (TV: The End of Time) The Third Doctor also once said that there were daisies on Gallifrey. (TV: The Time Monster) Gallifreyan fauna Animals native to Gallifrey included flutterwings (TV: The Pirate Planet), Woprats (PROSE: Heart of TARDIS), trunkikes, yaddlefish (PROSE: Blind Fury), flubbles (PROSE: Island of Death), tafelshrews (PROSE: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible), plungbolls (AUDIO: The Ghosts of N-Space), rabbits (AUDIO: Caerdroia), rovies (AUDIO: No Place Like Home), mice, cats (TV: The Mark of the Rani, PROSE: Human Nature) pig-rats (AUDIO: Panacea) and, of course, the Gallifreyans themselves. In the past, the dinosaur-like Gargantosaurs lived on the planet. (COMIC: The Stolen TARDIS) Oddly enough, no animal had gone extinct from the planet. (PROSE: The Last Dodo) However apparently before the Time Lords a large lizard-like creature lived on the planet. (PROSE: Engines of War) Category:Planets Category:Gallifrey Category:Time Lords